


Drarry One Shot~ Undisclosed Desires

by RADarlinge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADarlinge/pseuds/RADarlinge
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are out for a night on the town. They don’t expect to run into Draco Malfoy.





	Drarry One Shot~ Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was listening to music the other day and was inspired by the song ‘Undisclosed Desires’ by Muse. This whole scenario flowed through my head. XD. Anyway, hope you all enjoy. Listen to the song as you read! It’ll give it atmosphere.
> 
> As always comments are welcome.

The thrum of music vibrated through Harry as they entered the club. He was still half wondering why he had agreed to come. He had to admit it had been a while since he, Ron and Hermione had hung out and the sugar-coated romance the couple had had in the beginning had mellowed, finally settling into a comfortable loving relationship. So it wasn’t so bad these days to be around them. 

Five years…. had it really been that long? Harry showed his ID to the bartender and ordered a cider. He looked down at the piece of plastic. It was always a shock to see a photo that didn’t move now. It looked like a totally different person than the one standing waiting for his drink. The boy in the photo had a haunted gaunt look about him. The man who had gazed back at him in the mirror this evening as he had gotten ready was much more mature.

No longer did Harry have to wonder if he would eat. Kreacher fed him three square meals a day, and as many snacks as Harry would let him. He didn’t look like a juvenile any longer either. His jaw had squared and firmed, his beard thickening so that if he left it, it gave him a scruffy five o’clock shadow every evening. He preferred it, but his job at the ministry caused Harry to keep a clean-shaven, professional appearance. Well, he chose to have that look at any rate. 

He looked over at Ron, who had a short neat beard. It suited him, making his still youthful features appear older and more dignified. He knew Hermione liked it. For the first few months Ron had had it, she had been unable to keep her fingers out of it.

“Oh look! There’s a table!” Hermione said over the rush of sound, pointing and hurrying toward it. Ron and Harry followed, and the trio claimed the coveted space near the edge of the dance floor. They sipped their drinks for a few minutes, getting the feel of the place, before a particular song began to play and Hermione hopped off her stool to drag Ron onto the dance floor. 

Harry watched them smiling as they laughed and danced together. They were so happy and Harry was glad. There had been a period after the war when Harry thought all his friendships and those of his friends would dissolve under the stress of grief and depression that had hovered over all of them. It had taken over a year to clean up the mess Voldemort had left in his wake. The trials and sentences meted out to the remaining Death Eaters. The funerals for those lost. Trying to start again with so many loved ones gone. Harry and Ginny had split shortly after the war, Ginny confessing she couldn’t pretend any longer. He was proud of her and she and Luna were making a real go of their relationship, even opening a small shop in diagon alley. The Weasley household was still subdued for family gatherings, Fred’s absence a gaping wound that Harry supposed would never heal. Still, they all rallied around one another, Harry included, so there was always tons of support and love.

He let his gaze move from the happy couple, sliding over the masses of other people that all moved to the beat of the music. They had chosen a muggle club for tonight, for a bit of quiet and anonymity. Too many witches and wizards still rushed Harry at every opportunity, to the point that Harry rarely left Grimmauld place except for work. And then he only had to apparate to the phone booth and enter and he was at work so it was easy to avoid the unwanted attention. 

The song ended and moved into a slower more erotic sounding one. A quick glance told him that Hermione and Ron were staying on the dance floor. He rolled his eyes, letting his gaze pan the room once more, half wondering what he was even doing there. He sighed, finishing his cider and holding it up as he caught the eye of a passing waitress. She nodded and threaded expertly through the crowd. 

The crowd seemed to part, and time slowed. The music all but disappeared, though the slow-motion of the dancers continued. Standing on the other side of the dance floor, wearing a Slytherin green turtleneck and charcoal gray slacks was Draco Malfoy. He was staring back, his signature smirk curving his lips.

Harry felt his mouth go dry, but the moment passed as Draco’s attention was claimed by a petite blonde who grabbed his arm, chattering animatedly up at him. Time reasserted itself, the crowd moving to mask the sight as the roar of the music crashed down on him. 

Harry swallowed hard, picking up his empty cider bottle and frowning at it. He looked around and saw the waitress moving toward him. She set the cider and another on the table next to it. “No charge, sweetheart. Your tab has been paid.” 

Harry stared at her, disbelief plain on his face before glancing back to where Draco had been standing. The space was empty, and it took Harry a full minute to locate the platinum blonde head in the crowd. He was dancing... _ He can dance?... _ with the blonde, their movements rough and highly erotic. Harry flushed and picked up the fresh cider, downing half of it.

He couldn’t help himself, his attention was repeatedly drawn back to Draco. Noting how he seemed to be very friendly with the woman, and her friends. They had animated conversations at the table, Draco even smiling and laughing at them. Harry wondered what Draco was even doing at a muggle club. And wondered who the girl was, and what their relationship was. It seemed pretty cozy, the way she would always reach out to touch Draco, or lean against his arm. Harry felt a queasy sensation in the pit of his stomach and got a bit irritated with himself.  _ Why should I care who he’s with… honestly Harry, you need to… _

__ “Did you see?” Hermione said breathlessly as she climbed onto her stool. Ron joined them, giving Harry an apologetic look. 

Harry frowned slightly, taking another drink before answering. “See what, Mione?” 

Hermione flapped her hand as she downed the rest of her drink. She handed the empty one to Ron, “Could you please get me another, babe?”

Ron grunted, again giving Harry a look before heading through the crowd to the bar.

“Draco.” Hermione said, her attention turning fully to Harry. “Draco Malfoy is in this club. A  _ muggle _ club, Harry.”

Harry tried to remain casual. “Is he? Are you positive?” Part of him wanted to deny what he had seen, to ignore the strange and uncomfortable feelings still rolling around his body. His chest was tight, breathing a bit harder as he lifted the cider to his lips.

Hermione seemed not to notice his discomfiture, nodding. “Yes, Harry. I heard that girl he’s with say his name. What a skank.” She said, making a disgusted face. 

The blood drained from Harry’s face and he felt a bit light-headed, but he swallowed and tried for nonchalance as he swallowed and replied. “He’s got as much right to be here as we do, Mione.”

The look Hermione gave him spoke volumes. “Harry James Potter. Do you really think after all this time I don’t know?”

Harry felt himself go hot and then cold. “What do you mean?”

Ron appeared, handing Hermione her drink. “Leave him be, Mione.” He said taking his stool again. 

Hermione shook her head taking a sip of her drink. “No, Ron, not this time. I’ve let it go, and let it go and look… its been five years. It’s time for things to be aired.” Her eyes moved from her fiancé to Harry. “You know we know, right?”

Harry looked from her to Ron who was fiddling with his mug uncomfortably. He could feel his heart beating erratically, creating a rushing sound in his ears. “What is it exactly, that you think you know?” He was stalling, he knew it, and so did Hermione. 

“Jeez Harry.” She reached over and placed a hand over his. “That you’re gay, honey.”

Harry looked from her over to Ron, who suddenly found the ceiling fascinating. “Is that so?” He said, his mouth dry and he felt as if he were under attack. “Since when… exactly.”

Ron coughed, looking down from the ceiling directly at Harry. “Since… well… honestly I had wondered about it before, but I was positive after you and Ginny broke up so she could be with Luna.”

Harry made a face, “How in Merlin’s beard did our breaking up convince you I was gay?”

Hermione snickered. “Well, for starters, you weren’t even a bit upset about it. You seemed almost relieved. And then, her revelation to you that she was a lesbian didn’t bother you and then…”

Harry cut her off, “Ok, that still doesn’t prove I’m gay, Mione. There could be a million reasons I was relieved to break up with her…”

Ron coughed again and Harry stopped, lifting an eyebrow. Ron pursed his lips then blurted, “Then there is your obsession, mate.”

Harry’s brows hit his hairline. He stared between the two, “My… obsession?”

Ron nodded, “Yeah, mate, your obsession.”

Harry looked back and forth between them again. “What are you talking about?”

“Malfoy.” Hermione said, with utter confidence. Harry went cold all over again. He went to open his mouth to deny it but she didn’t let him speak. “Harry, do you really want me to give you the laundry list of how you are about him? How you were even the last two years of school?”

Harry went white, then red, “You don’t know what your talking about…” But he knew she was right. He did obsess about the Slytherin. He knew that after the battle of Hogwarts, Draco had served a short sentence in Azkaban. He knew that after he was released, he had moved out of Malfoy manor to a flat in muggle London. He knew that he had been living with relatively little to no magic since then, rarely entering wizarding London for any reason. He knew that Draco had taken various muggle jobs before settling on a high end retail clothing shop. He knew that he now managed that shop. He knew that Draco had become for all intents and purposes, the exact opposite of the snobby, muggle-hating weasel he had been at Hogwarts. 

Harry had convinced himself that he was doing his job as Auror keeping track of Draco. He’d been a Death Eater after all. But as he sat there, with Ron and Hermione having a sort of intervention with him here of all places, he knew he had no defense. Once Draco had proven himself a changed man, that should have been the end of it. One reformed Death Eater. Harry should have moved on to other matters. 

He supposed it was the twice weekly reports he had from his operatives about the Slytherin that had tipped Ron off. And Ron shared everything with Hermione. And while she had been a Gryffindor, her mind was that of a Ravenclaw. 

Finally, he sighed, and picked up his bottle. “What of it?” He said, knowing he sounded defensive and sullen.

Hermione smiled at him, taking him by surprise. “So…. how’s your opportunity, dummy.”

He looked at Ron who shrugged a shoulder. “It’s plain as plain can be that he’s done a one-eighty.”

Harry stared at his friends, his mouth agape. “You’re… you’re alright with this? With me?”

Hermione snorted and Ron finally laughed, “You ask that when I have Ginny for a sister? She knew before I did by the way. Made a couple comments over the last few years… about you and Draco having unfinished business.” 

Hermione giggled, “She did didn’t she, and its made me think about it from time to time.”

Ron gave her a look, “More like all the time, babe.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, “I want Harry to have the same happiness we’ve found, Ronald.”

Ron blushed, but took her hand. Harry rolled his eyes, “Guys, thanks, but I’m not unhappy.”

Ron glanced at him, “Mate, you’re a hermit. You don’t go out, you don’t live. You just stay cooped up in that stuffy old house with Kreacher all the time. There’s a whole world outside your walls, a whole life and its passing you by.”

Harry glanced past them as Ron spoke, looking to where he had last seen Draco and the gaggle of girls. Their table was empty. Heaving a sigh, he said. “Well, it doesn’t really matter, Draco and his groupies are gone.”

Hermione gave him a look, “It’s not like you don’t know where he lives. Send him a note. Meet up with him… something… anything. At the very least you’ll have closure and will be able to move on.”

He gave her a nasty look as the bottom dropped out of his stomach. “It’s my job to keep track of the former Death Eaters… I’m going to the loo.”

He didn’t wait for a reply, just got off his stool and threaded through the crowd toward the back corner where the bathroom sign blinked a bright neon green.  _ Always green… everything was always green or gray… everywhere I go, that’s what catches my attention. Slytherin colors. Damn it… Mione is right… I’m obsessed with him. The damn git. _

__ Harry got in line for the loo, standing with his hands stuffed in his slacks pockets, staring at the tips of his loafers.  _ How’d I give myself away? I mean, I’m right that there could have been any number of reasons the break up with Ginny had gone so smoothly. How’d she figure it out?  _ Well, she was perhaps the one person who knew him the best. Even now, they sometimes had long talks late at night while the entire Weasley clan slept. 

“Well, well, well…. if it isn’t Harry Potter.” A slightly slurred, sardonic voice penetrated his thoughts and had him looking up at the second word. Across the narrow hall, lounging on a divan next to the ladies restroom, guarding several purses, was Draco.

Harry stared at him for a moment before the guy behind him pushed him. He hurriedly moved forward as Draco chuckled. Harry felt himself flush, looking back up at him. Draco had a drink in his hand. Harry figured it was whisky or scotch by the dark amber color, but was caught by the way Draco’s fingers curled around the tumbler, long slender and well manicured. Harry swore he could hear the soft clink of the ice on the glass as Draco swirled the liquid before lifting it to his lips and taking a large mouthful. Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away from those lips as Draco licked a bit of moisture from the top one. “Following me, Potter?”

Harry’s eyes snapped up to meet the silver gaze. That voice… the drawling, edged tone that was signature Draco flowed over Harry, goose flesh rising along his arms as he shook his head. The guy behind him nudging him again as the line moved forward. A high pitched female voice cut through the clamor.

“Draco, darling, thank you sooo much for watching our stuff. This club really needs to expand their restrooms, it's so cramped in there. I felt positively stalked just trying to pee.” She was small and fine boned, and her blue eyes held a hard glint to them as she scanned the area. 

Draco picked up the other purses, allowing the woman to sit next to him. “Are Evelyn and Sally almost finished?” He asked, his eyes moving back to look at Harry. 

The blonde nodded, “They were right behind me.” She fiddled with her bag before leaning back and against Draco. 

Harry felt the jealous spurt spread out from his navel, but only clenched his jaw and looked away, moving forward as the line did. He was almost at the entrance. It seemed Draco had lost interest in him once his lady friend had returned and soon they were joined by the other two. The girls giggling and chatting as Draco ushered them out of the hallway. Harry hadn’t missed the fact that Draco had glanced in his direction one last time before exiting the hall. 

Harry heaved a sigh, moments later entering the men’s room where he was able to relieve himself. He was distracted enough to not notice until after he had washed his hands that there were no towels, so he exited the loo shaking his hands. He was debating stopping at the bar for a towel when an arm shot out to grab him as he exited the hall. It pulled him into the dark beyond the opening and suddenly he felt pulled through space as whoever had him apparated with him.

Harry found himself outside the club, being pushed up against the brick wall. “Why are you here, Potter?” Harry went very still, his fingers twitching as they hovered outside the pocket where his wand resided.

“I’m here with Mione and Ron, you prat.” Harry snarled out of long habit, “The world doesn’t revolve around you.”  _ But it does… my world is suffused with you…  _

__ Draco released him, backing up a pace a bit unsteadily. “Damn it, Potter… when are you going to realize…” His words were slurred. “Everything I’ve done… all that effort… and you just don’t get it.”

Harry stared at him. He knew how much Draco had done. Knew the effort he had gone to, but he couldn’t speak.  _ I want you to tell me, Draco. You’re here with a bunch of girls. If I’m that important… then you’re going to have to tell me.  _

__ Draco had begun unsteadily pacing. Harry realized he had zoned out, and had missed some of what Draco had been saying. “... got a flat, in muggle London, no less. You you know how hard it is not to use magic? Do you? I mean seriously, muggle post is the most infuriating thing… so slow. Do you realize how many meals I’ve eaten that were either burned or half raw? I mean I know you or someone has been watching me. It’s not hard to spot the ministry rats amongst the muggles. We aren’t very good at dressing like them after all.”  Draco seemed not to even notice Harry was still standing there, listening to him and went on in the same vein for a few more minutes. Harry couldn’t help but smile at the things Draco was complaining about. Little things that wizards took for granted because they were done magically or by house elves. 

Finally, he seemed to come back to himself, blinking a few times looking at his hands. He glanced back over at Harry. “I guess it was all for nothing…” he said softly, straightening.

Harry frowned, “For nothing? Malfoy… why are you saying that it was for me?

Draco was back in front of him, pushing him back against the rough brick of the wall. Harry could smell the bourbon on his breath and it made his mouth water. He met the liquid silver of Draco’s gaze and his heart skipped a beat. They were pools of warmth, desire and emotion. 

“Haven’t you figured it out, Potter?” Draco murmured drunkenly. “Is it so hard for you to believe?” The firm warmth of Draco’s body pressed against him and Harry bit his lip as electricity prickled over his skin.

“Believe what… Draco?” 

Draco closed his eyes, a soft whine issuing from his throat. “Fuck, Potter…” he rumbled, half groan, half whimper. “You can’t be that thick, can you?”

Harry swallowed, feeling the way his body fit so perfectly against the taller male’s. “I need to hear you say it.” He replied softly.

Draco looked down at him, pressing even more firmly against Harry, his lips moving to hover mere centimeters above his own. “I… I want you, Harry. I’ve wanted you for a very long time. I… I think I love you.” He then kissed Harry. A gentle sweet kiss that sent fire shooting to Harry’s extremities.

His arms came up to close around Draco’s torso, his fingers gripping the soft fabric of the Slytherin’s shirt. He hummed with utter content as he pulled the male even closer. “I want you too, Draco.”

Draco’s gaze met his own and there was a sheen of moisture that coated the silver of his eyes. He cupped Harry’s cheek before claiming his lips once more with a possessiveness that made Harry’s knees turn to water. Harry responded, with eager anticipation, tasting bourbon and fire as they closed the door on their past. 

 


End file.
